toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Zhūlóng
Zhūlóng (玉豬龍, Zhūlóng, lit Pig Dragon) is a Mammal Dragon Beast that migrates the Human World and is known to stay at the very top of Megamori Island during its breeding season. Appearance Zhūlóng are large, orange, reptilian Beasts. They have two arms and two legs, each with four digits that have large, sharp claws. The wings that these creatures have appear to be too small to lift their bodies, yet they have been clocked at Mach 10 after getting airborne. The coloration of Zhūlóng on their arms makes it appear as if they are wearing gloves, the arm having black scales up to a few inches below the elbow, with a circle of green scales between the black and orange. A similar effect is on the torso, making it look like the Beast is wearing a vest, with an ornate green pattern near the belly. Zhūlóng have one, large horn on the top of their heads and have long, flowing antennae that appear to function similarly to eyebrows as well as for sensing their surroundings. Behavior Abilities Resilient Scales: the scales on this Beast are resistant to slashing and puncture type damage, likely an evolutionary protection against themselves. However, this also leaves them very well protected against most other Beasts as well. Their scales, however, don't seem to protect them very well against blunt forces and, therefore, they do everything they can to avoid receiving such damage. Powerful Jaws: Zhūlóng have a bite force strong enough to break through the shells of Hardcrab, meaning there is almost nothing that the Beast cannot consume. Because of this, they are known for eating every scrap of their prey, bones and all. Razor-sharp Claws: the claws of this Beast are so sharp that they rival even the greatest knives known to the Human World. Their claws can easily pierce the hide of most other Beasts and even allow them to easily climb most any surface. However, when climbing, they rely exclusively on the claws of their front limbs, as the claws on their hind limbs seem to be more for attacking and, thus, are almost completely straight, therefore making climbing with these claws nearly impossible. Sensitivity: The antennae that Zhūlóng possess give them the ability to sense various things about their surroundings. First and foremost, the antennae are primarily used as part of the Beast's vestibular senses, allowing them to maintain balance and keep track of how their bodies are positioned. This is most helpful in flight. The antennae are also used to help Zhūlóng sense air pressures, allowing them to predict and avoid flying in foul weather. Lastly, the antennae also appear to help the Beast sense other creatures around them to avoid surprise attacks. As Food Trivia *Appearance is based off of an artist's rendition of the fusion of Dragonite and Pignite from Pokemon *Named after a Jade Artifact from Neolithic China Category:Lee's Beastiary Category:Beasts Category:Original Beasts Category:Dragon Beast Category:Mammal Beast Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Original Ingredient Category:Ingredient Category:Ingredients